


It's a Good Thing He's Pretty

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "A little participation might be nice."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkofthemonth LJ community. October challenge was rimming in public places. All mistakes are mine. The title is courtesy of girly_curl_3's hysterically funny commentary while betaing. Thanks to my lovely betas lishel_fracrium & girly_curl_3.

Rodney has his eyes shut as he pushes into John, slowly, carefully. He wraps big hands around narrow hips, anchoring himself as he begins to thrust. After a minute, he realizes that John isn't moving; he's laying completely and utterly still. Rodney opens his eyes to see John relaxed, eyes closed, hands folded behind his head. He looks more like he should be sitting in a lounge chair than having sex. Rodney stops moving. "A little participation might be nice," he snaps, as a drop of sweat clinging to his brow falls, splashing on John's chest.  
  
John yawns and stretches, his hand lazily reaching for his own cock. He strokes it leisurely, gaze locked on Rodney, grinning. Rodney watches him curiously, waiting for John to respond to the criticism. Then John's coming, his muscles clenching rhythmically around Rodney's cock. Rodney wasn't ready; he'd been too busy studying the man underneath him. He cries out sharply, screwing his eyes shut as John's tightness drags the orgasm out of him.  
  
"Hey," Rodney protests, but when he opens his eyes, John is breathing deeply, his lashes brushing his cheekbones. "Damn it," Rodney mutters, pulling out of John's ass. He walks into the bathroom and cleans himself up. When he returns, John is sprawled across the bed, leaving no room for Rodney. Grabbing his clothing from the floor, Rodney dresses quickly and storms out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know why I bother with you," Rodney whispers harshly as they step off the dais that the Stargate was built on.  
  
John stops and turns to Rodney. "What are you whining about now?"  
  
"I'm sorry that last night wasn't exciting enough for you," Rodney barks loudly.  
  
Teyla and Ronon twist around, each with an eyebrow arched in amusement. John smiles tightly at them. "Chess game," he offers. The pair gives each other a look that has John thinking that they don't believe him. Rodney is scowling at him when he focuses his attention back on the conversation. "What?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?," Rodney hisses, trying to keep his voice down as they continue walking. "Don't you think you have to do some of the work when we have sex?"  
  
John shrugs. "Never had to before," he drawls.  
  
Rodney's mouth drops open and he points a finger at John. "You have got to be kidding me. You . . ." His jaw snaps shut and he tilts his head to the side, looking at John inquisitively. "Really?" John starts to answer, but Rodney interrupts, looking him up and down. "What am I saying? Of course someone as pretty as you would have people lined around the block wanting to sleep with you. Tons of people. Really enthusiastic people. Why should you have to move a muscle when . . ."  
  
"McKay," John growled. "Do we have to have this conversation now?"  
  
It is at that moment the natives step out from behind some trees, spears pointing menacingly in the team's direction, saving John from further discussion. The leader marches ahead of the group with guards at his sides. He is dressed in animal hides and his headdress is large with many colored feathers. John tightens his grip on his P-90 as the short man leans in to sniff at him.  
  
"You have desecrated the ring of the Ancestors," he declares, holding his wooden staff in the air. "You must perform the cleansing ritual or face the consequences."  
  
"We apologize," Teyla conciliates. "We were unaware of your customs. We are peaceful explorers who are looking for trading partners."  
  
"You must comply with the ceremony before we can consider negotiations." The man crosses his arms over his chest to emphasize his seriousness.  
  
"Yes, of course," Teyla agrees. "What does this ceremony entail?"  
  
The crowd parts and an old woman strides forward. Her dress is made of fur and she is wearing numerous leather pouches. She has three black circles tattooed on the left side of her face. "First," she announces, "is the ritual bathing. All must participate."  
  
Teyla glances at John, who nods his head, giving his consent. "I do not foresee that being a problem," she explains to the woman. "You said that was the first part of the ritual; what is the second?"  
  
"Two members of your group must participate in the Connubium."  
  
"Connubium?" Teyla asks. "I am unfamiliar with this phrase."  
  
"It translates, literally, to sexual union," Rodney interrupts. "Although, who knows what these technologically backwards people mean by it." The old woman grabs his wrist, her bony hand surprisingly strong. "Hey," he objects, "let go of me".  
  
She releases her grip and points a gnarled finger in his direction. "You," she proclaims, "will partake in the ceremony."  
  
"What?" Rodney shrieks. "Oh no. No, no, no . . ."  
  
"Silence," she bellows. She narrows her eyes and studies the foursome. "And you." She indicates Sheppard.  
  
John's eyebrows spring up high on his forehead. "Me? I don't think that's such a good..."  
  
"The participants have been chosen," the woman declares, facing the tribe.  
  
Ronon stands next to Sheppard. "We could always shoot our way out," he suggests.  
  
"I'd rather not have to."  
  
"What are we going to do now, Colonel?" Rodney whispers.  
  
"It's not like we've never done this before," John retorts.  
  
"Fine," Rodney grumbles. "I'm topping."  
  
John rolls his eyes, sighing. "Whatever."  
  
***  
  
When they arrive at the village they are led to small huts. Teyla and Ronon enter one hut, while John and Rodney go into another. There are two large, wooden tubs filled with water. The scent of lavender wafts through the air. John dips his hand into the water. It's warm and soothing, so he undresses and climbs in. Rodney watches him for a moment before doing the same. A minute later a young woman arrives, carrying soap and towels. She leaves them between the tubs.  
  
"I will be back shortly to explain the ritual," she advises them.  
  
Rodney looks to John who shrugs in response. "I suppose it won't be so bad," he muses. "I mean we _have_ done this before. I really don't see the big deal about having sex on an alien planet."  
  
"Just shut up and bathe, Rodney. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Jerk," Rodney mutters.  
  
The young priestess returns as they are drying themselves off. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Rodney whines. "We're not quite dressed yet." Frowning at her, he wraps the towel tightly around his waist.  
  
"There is no need for clothing," the priestess tells them. "From here, you will be brought into the viewing room to perform the Connubium."  
  
"Viewing room?" Rodney quibbles. "What do you mean viewing room? Who's going to be doing the viewing?"  
  
"The council members and the priesthood will be watching the ceremony. It is tradition," she informs them coolly.  
  
John's head jerks up from fiddling with his towel. "That won't be a problem."  
  
"Follow me," she instructs them.  
  
"But, but," Rodney sputters at the retreating priestess.  
  
"Don't worry," John drawls, catching Rodney's eye. "We'll be fine." A wicked grin spreads across his face.  
  
Rodney studies the soldier for a moment. "Oh, my god," he squeaks. "You have a public sex fetish, don't you?" John just winks and follows the young woman out the door.  
  
***  
  
Rodney sits on the bed in the center of the room, the silk sheets soft against his skin. John pushes him down onto the mattress, pinning his wrists above him. "I thought _I_ was topping," he murmurs.  
  
"Change of plans," John notifies him before pressing his mouth to Rodney's.  
  
Rodney struggles for a moment, terrified by the unfamiliar situation. John lets go of one of his wrists and brushes a hand across his cheek, comforting him. He parts his lips, inviting John in to lick and taste the inside of his mouth. Rodney relaxes, letting John take over, letting John do the work for once in their relationship. John's teeth nip at his throat, eliciting a moan from him.  
  
John works his way down Rodney's body, sampling and marking each bit of flesh he reaches. He nudges Rodney's thighs apart and settles between them, nuzzling the crease of his groin. Dropping onto his stomach, John sucks one of Rodney's balls into his mouth, happy with the pleasured groan it causes. He releases it to lavish some attention on the cock that is hard and leaking before him. Running his tongue along the ridge, he circles the head and laps at the pre-come that beads at the slit.  
  
"Oh, yes," Rodney pants. "Mmm, that's nice. Keep doing that." He reaches forward, petting the top of John's spiky hair and gasps as his erection is swallowed whole.  
  
Rodney smells like lavender and tastes like the soap they washed with. John hums, sending vibrations along the shaft. He pulls off and lets his tongue dance along clean skin, trailing down behind Rodney's balls as he hikes Rodney's legs over his shoulders.  
  
"John? What are you . . ." The first swipe of tongue against his hole causes his brain to short out. A wet flickering sensation tantalizes his senses, causing him to writhe and moan. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Is that? Are you?" Rodney can barely complete a thought, let alone a sentence. The pleasure coursing through his body is eliminating all logical contemplation.  
  
John is incredibly aroused having Rodney laid out before him for everyone to see. He rubs his dick against the sheets to get some friction. Pushing his tongue into the pulsating hole, he fucks Rodney slowly, drawing out the enjoyment. He reaches one hand up to grasp Rodney's erection, pumping slowly, in time with the thrusting of his tongue. The slide of fabric on his cock is enough to bring him close, but not enough for him to finish. He stokes himself while increasing the speed at which he jerks Rodney. Rodney comes first, calling John's name, warm fluid pulsing over John's hand as the scientist shudders through his climax. John follows, crying out as his orgasm hits him like a wave, pulling him under and spitting him out, exhausted. He rests his head on Rodney's thigh, breathing deeply, regaining his control.  
  
They're returned to the room with their clothing and they both dress in silence. Rodney's casting furtive glances when he thinks John won't notice. He doesn't speak during trade negotiations or the trip back to the gate. Teyla and Ronon watch him with concerned expressions, but they cross the event horizon as soon as the gate is dialed. Before he steps through the wormhole, Rodney catches John's hand. "How am I ever going to top that? How am I ever going to keep your interest after that experience?"  
  
Rodney's voice sounds quiet and uncertain. John smiles at him and traces the scientist's bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm sure that genius brain of yours can come up with all sorts of kinky ideas for us to try out." Rodney grins dumbly for a moment and then follows John through the gate.  
_____

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9541>  



End file.
